Avatar's Promise
by TheForsakenShadow
Summary: What would happen if things ended differently between Mako and Korra in the finale? Slight AU.


**Like most others, I found myself exceedingly disappointed with the way Makorra, a ship with so much potential, was handled. Here's my take at what would have happened if there was a little change in the ending of of Episode 12.**

**Many thanks to my beta, AnnaRinzler. You should check her profile out, she's got some pretty good works of her own too!  
**

* * *

_An Avatar's Promise_

__Within seconds the maelstrom fell to calm as the whirling tower of air spiraled to the ground. Massive columns of ice collapsed over the frozen cliff and the blasts of fire melted away into the dust while the glow in Avatar Korra's eyes slowly faded away. As she floated gently downwards, her feet found solid footing and she realized that she had regained control of her body.

Feeling the presence of another, she spun around to see Mako. His expression was one of awe, which melted into a warm smile when Korra's eyes locked with his. Her heart lifting, she returned the smile and leapt into his waiting arms in a warm embrace.

Mako lightly placed Korra back on the ground and grinned into her eyes. She beamed back, and with clasped hands they made their way back to the compound.

* * *

The events that followed took the form of an after-party - a celebration for the victory of the Avatar over Amon and his forces - at one of the Southern Water Tribe temples, where they had taken temporary refuge. Katara and Senna grilled freshly caught fish while Bolin, sporting an oversized fur coat borrowed from Tonraq, warmed up by the fire, and Lin airily chatted with Tenzin who held the sleeping baby Rohan in his arms. The airbending kids were having an airball race outside, occasionally being obstructed by and tripping over large chunks of ice. Asami and General Iroh were having an animated conversation by the door.

Only Mako did not seem to be enjoying himself. Separated from the rest, he leaned against the wall and stared into the fire. Korra noted that he seemed to be in a pensive state of mind as she entered through the temple doors, slightly disoriented after nearly being knocked over by Meelo on his air scooter.

She walked over to him and placed a hand on his shoulder. "What's up?"

"What? Nothing, I'm fine," he said, rubbing the back of his neck and glancing up at Korra.

"You don't look so good."

"I'm great, just a little hungry. They done with that fish yet?" he asked, rubbing his belly. Korra knew he wasn't being entirely truthful. It came as very little of a surprise, however; Mako wasn't exactly the most honest person in the world. Nor was he very skilled in hiding his feelings.

"Come on, you can tell me. What's on your mind?" she said. He sighed and tore his gaze away from her. She watched the reflection of the flames dancing in his eyes. With a hard expression on his face, he stepped away from her and walked past the steaming fish and a near-frozen Bolin to the exit at the far end of the temple. Korra promptly followed.

She had a hunch she knew what was troubling him.

Earlier that day, Mako had told her something she'd wanted to hear for a long time.

_"Korra, I love you."_

In all her anguish over losing her bending, she had nothing to give back to him. She'd run off to the cliff-side to be away from him - from all of them. Now, after her spiritual encounter with Aang and the restoration of her bending, he had probably expected her to take her words back, and they would be together.

That didn't happen.

Instead, Korra chose to avoid the subject altogether. They had exchanged an affectionate hug after regaining access to her bending – but nothing more. Together they'd walked back to the temple. He'd been reasonably cheerful; surely it could wait. There was work to be done – restoring Lin Beifong's bending made the top of that list. Korra's plans for the future were discussed soon after. It was agreed that she would first return to Republic City to undo the destruction Amon left in his wake. Mako, Bolin and Asami promptly declared that they would stand by her and return to the city as well. Lin Beifong was to reclaim her position as Chief of Police, and the airbending family would move back to Air Temple Island, with Tenzin resuming his duties as Councilman.

Various suggestions had been put forward and debated upon, and eventually things were finalized. It had been a few hours since, and the atmosphere was now a relaxed one. Korra was sure Mako expected her to bring up their earlier conversation. She had not obliged. He was probably confused, and would soon seek answers.

As she trotted after him, the familiar South Pole winds made Korra shiver and pull her cloak tighter around herself. The chill did not seem to bother Mako, however, who was staring ahead at the cliffs with his sleeves rolled up and his hands shoved deep into his pockets, a deadpan expression on his face.

"Aren't you cold?" she asked.

He cocked an eyebrow. "I'm a firebender."

"Oh, right," she responded, with a sheepish grin. She shuffled her feet and said, "So, you gonna tell me what the problem is, or what?"

For a moment, he looked as though he were debating on whether to say what he wanted to or not. Finally; "You're my problem!" he snarled. "I just gave you the most heartfelt confession I could come up with, and you're just standing there pretending nothing even happened!"

"I just thought you needed a little time-"

With a sudden burst of anger, Mako stomped his foot as blasts of fire erupted from his clenched fists. Fuming, he whirled around to face Korra, sporting a fierce expression that would make even Toph Beifong proud.

"THAT'S A LIE!" he roared. "You were avoiding it! You wouldn't even _look_ at me until five minutes ago! If you really hate me _that _much, you should have just said so before I went and made a fool of myself!"

Korra simply stood there stunned. She'd heard stories but had never actually experienced Mako's temper first-hand. Almost purple in the face, he looked positively infuriated.

"I was just trying to help," said Korra finally, her eyes lowering.

The flames disappeared, and he closed his eyes and breathed in slowly. "I'm sorry," he murmured, and he looked it. "We kissed that day before the final, and we almost did again just yesterday at Gommu's hideout. It's just that…I thought we were going to be together- but we're not."

This, Korra thought, was the part she looked forward to least. However much she dreaded it, it was inevitable. Once she was absolutely sure he would not start shouting again, she summoned her courage and said what had to be said.

"I'm sorry Mako." She raised her eyes to meet his. "But I can't be with you."

The silence that followed increased the volume of the blowing wind by tenfold. Both could have sworn that what was mere minutes seemed like hours. She didn't know what Mako had expected her to say, but he seemed confused, not to mention hurt. It was clear that there were a million questions buzzing in his mind, and he didn't know which to ask.

Finally, he settled on, "But we were talking…and you said you thought I was amazing…and before that you said we were perfect for each other…" He seemed to be grasping desperately for the right words to say. Korra did not speak. She wanted to let him have his say, to ask his questions, before explaining further. In the end, he had just one – a simple one that summed up everything.

"I thought you liked me," he said meekly.

"I do," she responded. "I really do. I've never liked – loved – anyone as much. At all. It's just…I need you to understand this, Mako. I'm the Avatar - more importantly, I'm the Avatar-in-training. I've barely mastered airbending. Not to mention, a war's just ended. There are a lot of things that need to be done; people need their bending restored, the Equalists need to be rounded up, the people of the city need explanations; everything's in utter chaos right now. I'm just saying…I don't think I can just jump into a relationship so soon."

It looked like he honestly believed that she was rejecting him. There was a look of pain, almost desperation, on his face as he said, "No, you've got to understand….I need this…"

"Which reminds me," said Korra, cutting across him. "How about Asami? I've been watching her. Things weren't okay between the two of you even before this, right? Did you even talk to her, or tell her about that kiss? I think you've been pretty unfair. Her family was broken, and it looked like she _needed_ you too. Do you really think it's okay for you to come prancing back to me, telling me stories of how much you love me, less than a day, if not hours after breaking up with her? I don't think she deserves this, Mako. I think you should cut the crap and apologize."

Whatever Mako had expected, it was surely not that.

"Excuse me?" he retorted. "'Stories'? How could you even _think_ that I'd make something like that up?"

"Sorry," she said shortly. "I didn't mean that."

He glared at her. "About Asami," he continued with narrowed eyes. "You're right – I didn't talk to her, or tell her about the kiss. She found out. That's why it hasn't been going so great lately." He sighed. "If I could change things, I wouldn't have had her find out through Bolin. Cross my heart, I would have been the one to tell her. It's just that-"

"You were too scared?" snapped Korra. "I can't believe this is person who took on the responsibilities of an adult at eight years old, or the probending God who could take giant blocks of earth and blasts of fire to his gut and barely cringe. I can't believe it's the same guy admitting he's a coward."

Mako was effectively rendered silent by Korra's speech. He shifted his focus to his feet and refused to meet Korra in the eye.

"I know that was a little harsh," said Korra, not unkindly. "But it's something you really need to realize. I can't be in a relationship with you. Not until you settle things with Asami, and not until my hands are free of the mess in Republic City."

His eyes met hers once again.

"But what if we can't be together even after all of this," he said dully. "What if you find yourself some other Probending champ who's got the looks and the money to sweep you off your feet? I can't just be a sitting duck…"

Korra placed her hands on his shoulders and looked up into his eyes with a determined expression on her face. "I won't," she said firmly. "Once everything's over, I'll be the one getting down on one knee and asking you to be my boyfriend."

He gave a wary smile. "Sure?"

"Avatar's promise. We'll do it in front of Aang's statue and all, so we can have the blessings of my past lives," she said, a smirk playing on her lips.

And finally, he understood.

"I'll be waiting," he said.

He offered his arms, and she accepted the embrace – not dissimilar to the one they shared just a few hours ago. Perhaps it was the expression she wore when she made that vow. It turned out that he was worried for nothing, really. Everything now made sense to him. If time was what she needed to make things work, so be it. He was ready to wait – wait until the day they would meet below the towering statue of Avatar Aang and finally unite.

* * *

**That's that. Cheers to anyone who spotted a small parallel to the first series. Constructive criticism highly appreciated!**

******This was mostly written as part of a fanfiction trade with Airhead259 and bjascrubs. If you're a fan of anime, or Criminal Minds or Scrubs, I highly recommend a visit to their respective profiles. **


End file.
